


2nd chances (Maybe 3rd)

by Ghostteafiction



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Future Fic, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Sibling Bonding, Story Exploration, ZaDr, dib membrane - Freeform, gaz membrane - Freeform, lore headcanons, membrane is a useless father, plot oriented OCs, zim/dib - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14620632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostteafiction/pseuds/Ghostteafiction
Summary: The phrase, “How did this happen?” had been a constant theme in Dibs existence for most of his life now, more specifically, starting from the exact moment a certain alien appeared in his 5th grade class. Graduation was coming up in only a matter of months, and not just any graduation, he was finally almost finished with the entiere mandatory american school system! In high honors too!His life was in absolute shambles, actually, and things where about to get a whole lot worse.





	2nd chances (Maybe 3rd)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is def not my first fic, but its the first one i plan on posting and the first multichapter fic ive ever written. If there are any specific warning i think need mentioning, i will be putting them here in the beginning notes, happy reading! 
> 
> (side note, the format i used works best on mobile!)

The phrase, “How did this happen?” had been a constant theme in Dibs existence for most of his life now, more specifically, starting from the exact moment a certain alien appeared in his 5th grade class. Graduation was coming up in only a matter of months, and not just any graduation, he was finally almost finished with the entiere mandatory american school system! In high honors too! 

If you didn't know Dib very well, it would appear that his life was going swimmingly. A’s in every class, a part time job paying $2 an hour over the minimum wage, and since he was recently 18 (a full adult by his father's standards) he was technically the head of his household, meaning he followed his own rulebook. Dr. Membrane didn't even feel the need to follow him and his sister around the house with that stupid floating monitor anymore, leaving it dormant in the living room cabinet more often than not. 

His life was in absolute shambles, actually. 

Sure, he had basically the highest grade in all of his classes, but Zim was in six out of nine of his school periods, including lunch and study hall. His work place was a safe haven for a while, but after an argument with Zim lead him to telling the alien that “He couldn't handle leading a real human life and take over the world,” he had decided he had to prove him wrong not by just getting a part time job, same as most of their classmates, but he felt the need to work in the same exact place, with almost the same exact hours as Dib himself, despite Dib working at a butchery, chosen for the only reason that Zim avoided raw meat at all costs. Of course he did. Of course Dib’s life was like this. Sure, Zim’s plans where on a lower scale since he stopped working for his empire (for reasons Dib had yet to discover), and they were working together more often than ever to prevent invasions from aliens that weren't Zim, but that didn't make the tiny green menace any easier to deal with in daily life. 

“Zim has arrived! I gift you all with my spectacular presence!” The source of Dib’s suffering exclaimed, raising both fists in the air before giving him and the boss a dramatic bow. Dib barley processed the feeling of his skill hitting wood as he let his head fall onto the front counter, the heavy glass door swinging shut behind Zim. 

“Do you really have to do this every single time you come into work?” Dib groand, not picking his head up to the counter. The boss let out a loud hearty laugh as Dib felt his soul die even more than he thought it could. “Please… don't encourage him.” 

“Nonsense!” The boss bellowed, “It's good to have enthusiasm.” Unlike Zim, the boss’ loud personality matched his size. He was a full head taller than Dib, while Zim, still only 4’8” after growing a full foot since his first appearance, only stood just above the large man’s navel. “It's been a bit slow today boys, try not to kill each other.” He said with no real malice behind his words.

“No promises.” The rivals said in unison, Dib sounding tired, Zim sounding like he was being given a fun challenge. The boss just chuckled, they’ve been working this job together for nearly a month now after all, and they were all still standing, somehow. Hopefully, the day would progress as normal, Zim and Dib bickering, the alien tossing chunks of fat at Dibs head as he stood in the back, the boss directing him where to cut on the skinless animal and pretending not to notice while Dib tried his best to work the register without losing his mind. 

 

Normal as it was, he couldn't ignore the worried glances Zim would toss him every once and a while, and the thin tension that hung between them. He pretended not to hear Zim asking their boss to take his break together today, their boss agreeing so long as Zim was quick on his work. Of course, it wouldn't be Dib’s life without a random, life or death situation in the near future now would it?

**Author's Note:**

> wow you read my first chapter, thanks! Please leave a comment and tell me what you think, it really means the world to me.


End file.
